


Caritas

by Violsva



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christianity, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in Plato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caritas

The first time Crowley kissed Aziraphale, shortly after St. Augustine's conversion, it was meant to throw the angel off. _Think you've won this round, do you?_ It wouldn't mean more than that unless they both really tried.

But Aziraphale had only smiled, and made the effort. So Crowley had too, out of general principles.

He never quite figured out why the angel went along with it over the years, not that he objected. And then the world ended, and doesn't end, and he realizes. Because that's when holy water stops burning him, and he remembers something he'd forgotten about Love.


End file.
